


The Heart of Hogwarts

by AnimeChild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeChild/pseuds/AnimeChild
Summary: Magic shouldn't last forever, so how is it that Hogwarts still has power after 1000 years, and what happens when the source of that power suddenly wakes up.Set in Harry's 5th year





	1. Chapter 1

Magic is not limitless, as with any other strength it should not last forever, not without recharging.

With this fact brings into the question of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft an Wizardry, a school that has been open for more that 1000 years, yet the magic inside has stood strong, never faltering, never waning and never needing to be recast. By any account these spells should have been weakened by the procession of time, yet here they last, just as strong as when the school first opened all those years ago. 

There had been many different studies into the school. but no information could be found that explained the phenomenon. That information was known only to the founders who swore no to tell a soul of the tremendous power source that lay dormant in the heart of Hogwarts.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Hermione Granger, Often called the brightest witch of her age, was sitting in the Griffindor common room finishing her most recent assignment for charms class when she groaned in frustration. 

They had been assigned to write an essay on magical power sources, how certain spells will deplete ones energy more than others and how to identify when you were running out of energy. It was a useful topic especially in an emergency for one wrong spell at the wrong time could deplete your magic and leave you essentially defenceless. It also encouraged one to learn their own limit.

"But it doesn't make sense, no spell should last this long". The bushy haired girl Slammed shut her copy of 'Hogwarts; a History'. The text said that the magic powering the castle and the wards that protected the school was that of the old religion, a type of magic that has long since been lost to time. But that was all it said, nothing of the Power that fuelled the school for even spells of the old religion would wear down once the caster had died.

Hermione sighed, she had scoured the library already and found nothing on the subject. She would have to ask a teacher, maybe Professor Flitwick or Professor Binns may have more information, But it was too late now. Looking around she saw the common room was mostly empty now with most student having gone to bed for the night.

Sighing she collected up her books, walking up the staircase that led to the girls dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun rose over the castle, as did the students, marking another new day of learning at Hogwarts. 

Hermione, having woken early to begin her busy day, collected her bag and headed down to the common room to wait for her friends. Shortly after, the 2 boys came down from the boy’s dormitory.

Harry Potter smiled in greeting towards Hermione, whilst Ron Weasley let out a tired, frustrated groan obviously not eager to start the day. 

"We have that toad again today. Her lessons are absolutely useless we don't get to do anything, so why do we even have to go", Ron huffed as he led them through the portrait hole, grumpily heading towards the great hall. 

"I have to agree with you there, but sadly we have to pass her class if we want to continue defence against the dark arts after our O.W.Ls.", Hermione retorted. "Although how we are going to pass a practical assessment at this rate is beyond me".

Continuing, they eventually reached the Great hall and took their seats at the Griffindor table. Ron quickly began piling his plate with food.

"So, Hermione, how late did you end up staying last night anyway. Surely it didn't take you that long to finish the essay" Harry questioned cautiously, for if Hermione struggled he was, without a better word, screwed. 

"Well no, I finished the assignment in no time..."

"You can look at mine then?"

Hermione frowned. "Ronald. if you just put in half the amount of effort into your study as you do stuffing your face you wouldn't need my help".

At this Ron shovelled in another mouthful, rolling his eyes.

Hermione sighed as she continued. "Well... as I was saying, I did finish but I found an inconsistency with what we were being taught, and so I was up all night trying to figure out an explaination". "How so?" Harry furrowed his brow curiously at Ron, whom proceeded to glare disapprovingly back at Harry with a look that just screamed ‘why?’.

"Well I'm glad you asked... oh be quiet Ron... Professor Flitwick said that magic runs out and weakens over time, and when the caster of the spell eventually dies, it’s only a matter of time before the spell breaks completely. And yet... Hogwarts still has the original enchantments that were cast over one thousand years ago are still going strong, even though their caster must have long since died." 

Ron shrugged with obvious disinterest, spying a fresh plate of sausages that had just appeared slightly up the table. Harry on the other hand curious, followed attentively. Whilst the topic itself didn't really capture his interest, Hermione did have a point. "What if was just someone really powerful?". 

"Even so, there has never been any documentation or reference of a spell that’s lasted a thousand years without some sign of deteriorating, it’s completely unheard of. Yet the spells casted on the castle have shown no sign of ever waning in any of the texts". Hermione stood gathering her bag. "Well I'm going to go try to talk to Professor Flitwick before class, maybe I'm missing something". Hermione left, heading toward the teachers table, leaving the two boys stuffing their faces.

"Excuse me, Professor".

"Ah, good morning miss Granger. What can I help you with?", Flitwick looked up smiling at the young student.

At this Hermione explained her find in detail, looking hopeful that she may receive an answer that will solve this newly found mystery. "...And well Professor I was wondering if you could tell me anything more about the spells on the school and how they have lasted so long" 

Professor Flitwick smiled happily. Hermione was one of his brightest students and with this question alone brought proof of this. The professor had always thought the young lady would have made an excellent Ravenclaw. Not many had ever asked about the spells cast on the school. "Well I have to apologise miss Granger, for I cannot provide you with an answer. The spells cast on this school were done in great secret by the founders and so there is no record detailing how they were ever cast. This will most likely forever remain a mystery, which even the portraits of the founders in the headmaster’s office have remained painfully quiet on the topic when questioned". The professor looked down at his watch. "You better hurry along now miss Granger, wouldn't want you to be late for class". 

Hermione thanked the professor before hurrying to class.

 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

 

The rest of the day passed by rather uneventfully, with Harry gaining himself another detention from Umbridge. Hermione had wanted to question Professor Binns but decided against it to instead to head to the library. 

This time her goal was to find information on the Founders of the school, where perhaps somewhere there was a clue to the answer she desperately sought. She roamed between the rows of books, grabbing the occasional text breaming with potential until she reached an area right at the back. There was a thick coating of dust on the shelves, which left Hermione confused. “This isn't like Madame Pince, she takes such good care of the books”, she thought to herself.

Hermione glanced at the ancient texts, which out of all the books on the shelf, there was one in particular that caught her eye. A small leather-bound journal that had been jammed between the shelves, as if purposefully hidden away. Reaching through, Hermione attempted to free the dusty journal and after some manoeuvring it finally came free. Upon inspecting the mysterious journal, the girl’s interest peaked even more as there were no markings on the cover what so ever.

After their second year with Tom Riddles journal and the Chamber of Secrets, she was a little cautious about the book. But curiosity got the better of her as she unbound the string that held it shut and opened to the first page, eyes bulging at what she read.

For what she held in her hand was supposedly the diary of Salazer Slytherin. Hermione grinned as she hid the journal in the bag, as if the answer were to be anywhere, surely it would be in there.

\--------------------------------

Meanwhile....

The light of a flickering fire lit up the secret basement hidden beneath the Malfoy manor. A dark still figure sat at the head of a long table watching the flames, deep in thought, when the door burst open. 

"My Lord" Lucius Malfoy entered bowing slightly to the man at the table, waiting for permission to continue. 

The figure looked up slightly, which Lucius took this as an order to continue. "We have located the artefact you have requested of us my lord. They are bringing it here as we speak"  
This made the figure smile, a sight that would send a chill down anyone spine.

"Well done Lucius, the power of old will soon be in our grasp".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go another chapter :)  
> The chapters will be fluctuating in length as I write, I want to stay motivated to finish this story and forcing myself to write isn't the way to go to do that.
> 
> Please enjoy and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione raced back to the Griffindor common room, the journal hidden deep within her bag. She had decided to smuggle the book out of the library as she doubted madam Pince would have let her take it if she knew what the book contained. But Hermione, determined for answers, refused to pass up this chance. The book itself had no markings on it, indicating that not even the library knew of its existence, leaving Hermione feeling less guilty.

She climbed the staircase leading into the main room, spying Harry and Ron sitting by the fireplace, whom were struggling to complete their homework that was due in the morning.

“Hermione, where have you been? You said you’d look at my essay” Ron shouted across the room the second he noticed her.

“I never agreed to that Ronald. If you hadn’t left it to the last minute…” Hermione sighed, caving to the desperate looks on the boys faces. “oh, all right” she said reluctantly as she reached out, grabbing the boy’s papers. 

Picking up a nearby quill, Hermione diligently went through the essays, occasionally scribbling in the border and making corrections, all the while muttering under her breath. 

“So, where were you anyway? you disappeared right after dinner” Harry questioned, watching nervously as his paper was ‘graded’. He really didn’t want to write it all again. 

Hermione perked up. “Oh, I was at the library, and you’ll never guess what I found”. She excitedly pulled the journal out of her bag and began telling in exact detail how she had found it, eventually offering the mysterious book out for the boys to look at.

Both Ron and Harry shuttered with dismayed looks on their faces, remembered the events of their second year at Hogwarts with Tom Riddles diary.

“Are you sure you can trust it?” Harry questioned, eyeing the journal suspiciously. Admittedly the journal itself didn’t look to suspicious, but there was something off about it, as if there was a weak feeling of magic emanating from within.

“It’s the best chance I have for answers Harry. If this was truly written by Salazar Slytherin, then imagine what secrets this could unravel.” Hermione answered, trying to hold back her excitement. This feeling however was short lived as she came to the realisation that the book could indeed be a fake.

“Just, if it starts talking to you, do me a favour and don’t do what it says. Can’t trust a nutter who put a bloody snake in the school” Ron frowned, taking his essay back. Face falling, he noticed how many ‘corrections’ Hermione had made compared to Harry’s; at least his would be salvageable. Sighing, Ron reluctantly grabbed a new piece of parchment and began starting over again. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This continued late into the night, with the boys handing their essays back and forth for Hermione to read, making changes until she finally deemed their work acceptable. Exhausted the boys trotted up the stairs to their dorm. Hermione however stayed by the fire, getting comfortable as she pulled out the journal. She was finally alone.

She ran her hands over the cover, feeling the worn leather that bound the pages within. Untying the binding and opening to the first page, she was once again blown away by the intricate script, elegant, beautiful, and obviously penned by hand, and ever more promising, very old. Flicking though, she investigated and noticed that every page was filled with entries with an exception for the last, where there were just 3 words hastily scrawled across the centre. Even more perplexing though was that it was written in a language, nothing like anything she’d come across in her studies. 

Looking up at the clock, she determined she could read for maybe an hour before she had to go to bed, not wanting to impede on her classes. She flicked back to the first page and began reading. Instantly, she felt as if there where something strange in the way that the journal was written. Almost as if Salazer had wanted it to be found. 

The first entry was expositional, explaining his early life, where he was born and raised. All condensed into one page. The next entry was even weirder, where it spoke of meeting the other Founders, naming them all, but kept referencing a fifth, never by name. 

“Together, Rowena, Godric, Helga and I worked with ‘him’, determined to build a school for those who wished to learn” Hermione muttered out loud. “Who is him?”, never before had another member been mentioned, it was always just the “Four Founders”. 

The writing continued, mentioning how they found the castle in which Hogwarts was built from. “Funny” Hermione thought to herself. “I always thought that the founders had built the castle from scratch, not from a previous castle”. She continued. ‘He’ had gifted the castle to them, offering it as a place for people to learn and be safe. 

Hermione sighed as she looked up at the clock, realising that more time had passed then intended. It was now well past midnight and staying up any longer would mean she would be tired in class. Sighing she stood up, placing the string in the book as a marker for her place before heading upstairs to bed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night the castle fell silent. Quieter then it had been in a very long time. As if the whole castle itself had stopped, if only for a short time.  
For if anyone were to walk the halls in the darkness of night, they would have noticed that for the first time in a thousand years the staircases had stopped, the ceiling of the great hall was just that a ceiling, the candles that once floated now fallen to the ground. The ever-watchful suits of armour becoming still.

And deep within the centre of the castle, a pair of piercing blue eyes opened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback :)  
> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, those inside Hogwarts arose, none the wiser of what had transpired the night before. 

Hermione had once again made her way back to the library, but this time she found herself in the language section. With determination to decipher the hidden meaning of the strange words in the journal, she flicked through most of the texts on modern languages, however to her disappointment had come up completely empty. Realising that this could be attributed to the diary pre-dating most other books, with what remaining hope she had, she began searching texts detailing ancient lost languages, although this meant that finding a true translation would become increasingly difficult.

She had three prospective books in her arms when she heard a commotion in the next isle over. She recognised the voice of madam Pince and moving closer to investigate, she saw Headmaster Dumbledore accompanying her, both talking in hushed tones.

“ This is ridiculous Headmaster, as you can see they’re all gone, every last one”. 

Hermione peaked further around the shelves and noticed that the two were indeed standing in front of a shelf that was almost completely bare. Who would steal that many books? They weren’t even in the restricted section so whoever took them could have just borrowed what they needed.  
“And is anything else missing?” Dumbledore inquired.

“The old newspapers we had are gone too, but that’s all.”

Hermione saw the Headmaster give a small nod, with an expression that showed he was obviously just as confused as she was, before continuing with the Librarian to her office by the main door. With curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione patiently waited until they were out of sight before quietly creeping around to where the pair had previously stood. 

Approaching the shelves, she noticed that it had been the History section, more specifically the recent history of the last hundred years or so. This was odd as who would possibly have need of all those books? Perhaps Ministry interference in relation to the dangers of the outside had gotten so bad students couldn’t even look at past wars.

With no further clues to be found, Hermione, lost in thought, grabbed her small pile of books and proceeded to check them out before returning to study in the common room, eager to run her curious new find by Ron and Harry.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do I care that someone’s stealing books. Besides if Umbridge did it she would have put up one of those bloody declarations.” replied Ron, stuffing his face with a pumpkin pasty. As she had hoped, Hermione was greeted by the two boys in the common room, whom were laughing and joking together by the fireplace. Unable to contain the exciting gossip she had overheard in the library, she immediately explained, in full detail, the events that had transpired. Ron, however, was unimpressed and quick to express disinterest, rationalising the strange happening as “probably just some brat pulling a stupid prank”. Harry showed slightly more interest but came to the exact same conclusion as Ron that it wasn’t too much to worry about.

Hermione frowned. It didn’t feel that way to her, but as far as she knew that was the case. With classes now over for the week, she would have the entire weekend to research. Opening the journal, she flicked immediately to the last page where the three words lay. She went through the books she had borrowed from the library but without luck, had come up empty. She knew that the words where old, very old, and that they could be anything such as a motto or a name. Perhaps there would be a clue within the journal itself. 

She flicked back to her place in the journal and continued to read. There were stories of the early days of Hogwarts, of deciding the houses, the school motto and even the location of the dorms. Every now and again however, the mystery man would reappear in the text, always providing advice and pointing the way. And yet there was still no description, no name, nothing of the sort to give an indication of whom this person was. Hermione slowly approached the end of the journal learning more about the history of Hogwarts, but nothing really of note, that was until the third last entry.  
“He gifted us his spells of old, wishing to protect the future youth and ensure magic would stay in this world” Hermione read aloud. “Spells of old… could he possibly mean magic of the Old Religion?”. 

Hermione remembered back to one of the classes she had taken. The Old Religion magic was something of a myth, where it was believed that all forms of modern-day magic diverged from it many millennia ago. Lost in time, nobody of today knows how to practice it anymore, let alone any text exist that held any useful information on it besides the fact that it existed. What was known however, was that it must have been an ancient magic and very powerful. It was believed that the last caster had been Merlin himself, but he disappeared almost 1800 years ago and would have long been dead before the founding of Hogwarts. If this was indeed the case, perhaps this mystery man that was in the journal could be a descendent.

And what magic could he ‘gifted’ them? Perhaps this could be a lead to the answer that Hermione had been searching for. Could it be that this mystery man had found a way to cast a spell that could outlast even the caster themselves? Then a thought hit her. The words in the back, perhaps it was a spell, of lost magic and that’s why she couldn’t find any information on it. 

She continued reading, which the last few entries entailed the start of students arriving. What was curious though was that there was never any mention of the mysterious man in further entries, as if he had just completely vanished. Now once again at the end, she came face to face with those three words. If it were a spell, she wondered what it could do. 

“Velantus diante miathora” Hermione read the three words quietly aloud, seeing if hearing the words may have brought her inspiration as to their meaning. She didn’t have her wand out, so thought it safe as no one could do magic without a wand, not intentionally anyway. It was then that she felt tired. It was getting late, so she thought nothing of it, but little did she know that her exhaustion wasn’t entirely natural.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione awoke late the next morning. Luckily it was weekend, and had it not of been, she would have most definitely missed a class or two, one of very few things which Hermione dreaded most. But still, it was out of the ordinary. She hadn’t slept so well in years and yet when she woke, she felt absolutely amazing, as if a heavy burden was suddenly lifted from her shoulders she never knew existed.

 

 Grabbing her small bag, she placed the journal inside as well as one of the books she had borrowed from the Library. It was a beautiful day outside, and she intended to take advantage of this to enjoy the sunshine while reading. Heading down she noticed the common room was mostly bare, with the rest of the students either sleeping in or enjoying the last days of the sun before winter.  
Proceeding to leave through the portrait hole, she began to wonder as to where Harry and Ron had gone off to, when she heard a groan behind her. Turning around she saw Harry descending the stairs, bidding her a good morning. Following him was Ron, which by the sound of his loud disgruntled groan, obviously getting out of bed had not been his idea.

 

  
Together they headed towards the great hall, not wanting to miss lunch as well. As they walked the hall, something strange caught Hermione’s eye causing her to stop walking. She could have sworn that she saw an old man walking down the side corridor. He had disappeared as soon as she saw him, extremely agile for someone his age, but he undoubtedly stood out amongst the crowd. He had a long white beard that could rival Professor Dumbledore’s and was wearing a robe that looked as ancient as he was. Nothing caught Hermione’s attention more however than his gazing bright blue eyes.  
   
“Everything alright Hermione?” Harry asked looking at her worryingly  
  
“Did you see that?”  
  
“See what?”  
  
“That man, he just went down towards the History of magic classroom” pointed Hermione, with confused look at the two boys.  How had they not noticed such a strange person.

  
Peaking around the corner Ron shook his head. “There’s no one there. Now come on, I’m starving”, exclaimed Ron, continuing to lead on to the Great Hall.

Shaking her head, Hermione reluctantly followed too.  She couldn’t come to terms that the strange old man was merely just a figment of her imagination, but having not seen where he had gone, she knew attempting to follow him through the maze-like corridors would be pointless. That didn’t mean though she had forgotten him, which as she followed the boys, her eyes swept the halls looking for any signs of the strange man.  
Lunch went by without incident, but again on their way back to the common room Hermione’s eyes were once more drawn to movement in the corner of her eye. Looking over she saw again the same man, this time talking to one of the paintings in the corridor. Despite being such a strange oddity that couldn’t be missed, a mass of students passed by him without taking any notice of his presence, which astounded Hermione as to how they could ignore such a sight.

 Attempting to signal to her friends but not wanting to risk taking her eyes off of him, she started to hit Harry’s shoulder. “Harry… Harry look”.

She pointed in the direction of the man. “Can’t you see him?”. Hesitating, she glanced around only to be met with the confused face of her friend.

“There’s no one there Hermione. Are you feeling okay?”.

  
Hermione pouted and thought to herself. _Harry couldn’t see him? But… he was right there…._ She looked back to man only to find him once again racing down the hall. Determined not to lose him this time she quickly followed him down the hall, ignoring the calls from her friends behind her. He was incredibly fast with Hermione catching only his foot or robe rounding a corner, giving her some guidance of where he was headed.  But it wasn’t long before she had lost him once more.   
  
Sighing dejectedly, she looked around, having not payed attention to her surroundings when she had raced through the halls. She noticed she had ended up in one of the lesser used corridors of the castle. Hardly any people came down this way, with only the occasionally lost first year or some of the older students whom wanted time alone.   
  
There were two unused classrooms, an unused office, and a side hall that had bothered Hermione since she had first come to Hogwarts. In her first year she had spent some of her earlier time off exploring the castle, determined not to get lost for any classes, as well as discovering the best routes to take. It was then that she had come across the dead-end hall.  
It was completely bare, without any paintings hung on the walls, and surprisingly not even a torch to light the way. It had also given the young Hermione the creeps as there was just something about it that had always seemed off. Looking down the passage now, she couldn’t believe her eyes.   
  
At the end of the hall there was a door. A door that looked as if it had always been there despite Hermione distinctly remembering the emptiness of the corridor.   
  
Looking up and down the hall, Hermione quietly walked towards the door. She reached out and touched it, still in disbelief of what she was seeing.  Hermione’s eyes widened as she felt the wood beneath her fingers. ‘ _It’s real, it’s really there_ ’, she thought, trying to contain her excitement. Pushing her luck, Hermione reached toward the handle. ‘ _It wouldn’t be left open would it?_ ’ she breathed heavily. She tested the handle, however as she had assumed, it was locked. Frowning to herself and unsure of what to expect, she nervously began to reach for her wand, curious to see what was on the other side of the door.

That was until she heard movement on the other side, which she instinctively took a step back.  Now she knew where the man was. With an idea in mind, she decided against confronting the man directly and that it would be best to come back later to investigate. With the marauders map currently hidden in Harry's case upstairs, she could find this corridor again and when the time came, whom this allusive, strange man was, hiding just on the other side of the door. Without wasting any time, Hermione raced toward the Griffindor tower hoping the boys hadn’t left.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione found Harry and Ron sitting in the common room, curiously awaiting her return. Both looked over to her with a sigh of relief as she loudly burst into the room.

“Hermione! Are you alright, you ran off without saying anything” Harry questioned, glancing a worrying look of concern at Hermione as she collapsed exhausted in the seat next to Ron.

“I’m fine, but Harry I need to ask you a favour” Hermione rushed out, still trying to catch her breath.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, curious of the brunette’s request. Hermione rarely asked for favours, let alone help. Ron attentively leaned in closer too with peaked interest.

“Can I please borrow the map?”. Hermione looked at him pleadingly, and after a slight pause, added “Oh and your invisibility cloak?”.

“What’s going on Hermione?” Ron interrupted, expressing a genuine concern as to what his friend had gotten into.  
  
“That man I saw, I want to see who he is. I followed him and saw where he went. He went into a room I’ve never noticed, He should appear on the map, right Harry?”.

Harry gave a subtle nod of approval before he hastily stood up to fetch the items Hermione requested, leaving Hermione and Ron alone together. Ron however, still unconvinced of his friend’s safety, was unable to hide the worried look that was now strung across his face. If anything, Hermione’s explanation had only brought upon more unresolved questions.  
  
“Are you sure that’s safe? What if he’s dangerous, like some deranged escapee or something?” Ron groaned, finally breaking the silence between them after Harry had left.

“I’m not going to approach him. I only want to know whom he is and what his intentions are.   The map would at least give me a name and with the Invisibility cloak, I’ll be in and out before he even knows I’m there.”

  
Before Ron could interject further, Harry had already returned with the map as well as the cloak now tucked under his arm. Hermione smiled in thanks as Harry handed the map to her and without wasting time, she quickly pulled out her wand from underneath her cloak and unfolded the map, before activating it. She attempted to locate exactly where she had been earlier that day, but when she found the corridor, to her dismay, it was just the same dead end that she had remembered.

 

But how? There definitely was a door with noises coming from within. It hadn’t been her imagination.  Someone or something must be in there, and one thing was becoming very apparent, they didn’t want to be found. Puzzled, she frowned and folded up the map, before handing it back to Harry, whom was also still trying to make sense of the situation. Perhaps the room was concealed and only there when in use, just like the Room of Requirement? Or maybe the marauders hadn’t known of the rooms existence and so wasn’t marked on the map? Instead of the answers she desired, Hermione only had more questions, and looking at the clock she had plenty of time.

“I’m going to go back. I want to see what’s in that room” Hermione asserted as she stretched her hand out to Harry for the cloak.

 

Harry looked over to Ron whom although adamant, come to the same conclusion. Neither thought that following strangers was the greatest idea, but they knew Hermione better than anybody that when she was this determined, nothing could stop her.   
  
“Do you want us to come with you? It might be safer if you weren’t alone?” Harry offered, handing the cloak over to her hesitantly.

“No, I think I should be okay on my own, besides I can hide easier with just one of me” Hermione answered taking the cloak.

Ron shot one last look at Harry before reluctantly turning back to Hermione.  “Okay we won’t stop you, but if you’re not back by dinner, we’re coming after you”.  
  
Hermione smiled happily, appreciating her friends concern before describing directions the corridor that she was going to. Feeling a lot more confident with the knowledge that her friends had her back, she left to return to the hall.

 

 ...........................................................................................................................................

 

Having donned the cloak, Hermione retraced her steps through the castle before eventually reaching the desolate corridor. Not wanting to take any chances this time, she thoroughly surveyed her surroundings from afar, and waited patiently to ensure that she was completely alone before silently creeping forward until she stood at the door.

She tentatively pressed her ear against it and listened for a short while.  Having not heard anything, nor any signs of life on the other side of the door, she concluded that whoever that man was, he wasn’t present. Hermione smiled to herself, pulling out her wand. Now was as good a time as any.  


“Alohamora” Hermione whispered quietly pointing at the lock on the door. She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as she heard the door unlock.  
  
Slowly she opened the door trying to move as quietly as possible, just in case someone was still inside. She lent through, peering into the room and breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she found the room empty. Hastily she entered, closing the door securely behind her. Looking around the room once more, she gaped as she took in her surroundings. She felt as if she had stepped back in time.  
  
The room was circular, and quite large, and even though there was plenty of furniture, the room was still spacious. In the exact centre of the room there was a slight raise in the floor, and on top sat the most ornate bed that Hermione had ever seen. The sheets were rumpled, as though someone had slept in it but hadn’t bothered to make the bed. Around the bed there were many intriguing artefacts that in themselves also looked very ancient, many of which Hermione was unable to recognise. Old books and scrolls were piled in a corner next to a desk, with a massive shield that bore a dragon crest displayed on the wall behind it.

Next to a wardrobe, neatly hung on the wall was a bright red robe that had the same crest as the shield. On the other side of the room was a small sitting area with just two chairs, with additional books and papers piled high, but these ones looked more modern. Hermione removed her cloak so that could move freely within the room, still struggling to take in what she was seeing.  
  
Out of curiosity, Hermione approached these books, gasping as she noticed they were all modern history books, quite possibly the books missing from the library. She then approached the books on the other side of the room, however these looked much more ancient. Picking up one off the top of the pile, she found it was written in a language that she couldn’t recognise. It was ancient, this Hermione could tell, but she couldn’t identify exactly where it was from.

Moving on from the books she looked closely at the shield, it looked worn as if it had been used in battle. She then examined at the cloak. This too was old and frayed, with obvious signs of use. The cloak was torn slightly and was significantly frayed at the edges.

Suddenly to her horror, Hermione was drawn out of her train of thought when she heard movement in the direction of the door. Startled with her hands trembling, she quickly donned the invisibility cloak once more, however despite knowing in plain sight she was hidden, she still felt completely bare and found very little comfort. As she heard the door handle shift, she instinctively dove into the nearby wardrobe, just managing to close it behind her as she heard the door swing open. 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione tried to breath quietly as she heard the door open and close. She listened carefully, hearing footsteps entering the room, the owner of whom was muttering to himself. Hermione strained her ears attempting to hear what the person was saying.  

“…Of course, some idiot decides to try take over the world….”, Hermione jumped slightly as she heard something heavy dropping to the floor. “…Bloody Prat…”. She felt her pulse quicken as she heard the man on the other side go silent. 

Slowly the footsteps grew louder as they came closer to the wardrobe in which Hermione was hiding. “I know you’re in there”. Her eyes widened as she froze. How could he know she was here? She hadn’t made a sound. Hermione heard the footsteps come right up to the wardrobe, the wood creaking as he grabbed the handles. Hermione was still wearing the cloak, so there was no way that he could see her even if he opened the door…. right?

Suddenly the doors flew open and there stood the man that she had been seeing all day. Hermione’s hands flew, covering her mouth so that she wouldn’t scream. He was looking directly into her eyes. She felt as though he could see her. That this strange man could actually see through the cloak. But that’s ridiculous.

The man raised his eyebrows still looking at her directly.

He had most definitely seen her.

“Come on now, out you come”, the elderly man stepped back, motioning to Hermione that she should exit the wardrobe.

Hermione watched closely before cautiously stepping down. “I’ll have you know my friends know where I am, and they will come find me if I don’t come back. Hermione stated, trying to sound confident, her wand at the ready. “Not to mention I can defend myself. I’m not called the brightest witch of my age for nothing”,  
  
The man looked at her seriously, his intimidating stare frightening her. “Will you now?” He stepped forward towering over the frightened girl. Hermione started to doubt if she could defend herself against this man, her eyes darting to the exit behind him.

She jumped as the man suddenly burst out laughing, his serious expression falling away. “Put that stick of yours down. Knowing me ill trip and poke an eye out.”.

The man smiled gently, his eyes sparkling with kindness much alike to those of the headmasters. Hermione found her fear fading away, her wand arm dropping as she blushed. Reaching up she removed the cloak, now unnecessary as he could obviously see through it, or at least sense her presence when underneath.

“Now how about we start with your name young lady. I have quite a few questions for you, and I’m sure you have some of your own?”. The man, still smiling led her over to the small sitting area, clearing away some of the piles of books so that they could sit comfortably. Politely gesturing to the chair across from him, he sat watching her, intrigued.

“M-My names Hermione…Hermione Granger”, she found herself stuttering, still thrown from the man’s dramatic change in demeanour. Hesitantly she took the seat offered to her, still too anxious to get comfortable in front of the stranger before her.

“well it’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger.” The man smiled “Now I must ask, how did you come by this place”

“we…well I don’t know exactly. I…I saw you in the hallway and….and followed you back here” She answered honestly, she felt it would be wrong to lie to this man.

“well that shouldn’t be possible either” the old man muttered quietly to himself looking deep in thought.

“I-I’m sorry, but you never gave me a name, what do I call you…. Sir” Hermione questioned cautiously.

“Ah, how rude of me. I will need a name wont I” He seemed to be thinking hard for a moment before clasping his hands gently on his knees “How about you call me…. Myrddin Emerson, that would work for now wouldn’t it” 

Hermione frowned sceptically, he obviously just came up with that name on the fly. Who exactly was this man that he needed a fake name.

The man was smiling sweetly, his eyes twinkling gently. “Well then, how long have you been able to see me?”

Hermione thought to herself for a moment, she had only started seeing him since… this morning, but what changed… the journal. Of course, she had read the words in the back aloud, that could have been what triggered the change, but that didn’t make sense, she hadn’t intended to cast a spell and didn’t have her wand, so how could it have worked. Hermione’s’ mind was whirling, she hadn’t noticed Myrddin’s stare focusing on her.

“You seem to have an idea”

Hermione looked towards her bag, does she tell him about the journal? Despite only having just met him, she felt compelled to trust him, and reaching into her bag she pulled out the journal handing it over. “I think maybe this may have… something to do with it”  


Myrddin reached out and grabbed the book curiously, raising his eyebrow slowly as he flicked through the pages. Hermione averted her gaze as if she expected the man to be angry with her, yet as he continued, he only chuckled slightly. 

“I knew I should have expected him to find a way through my spell, but surely just reading this shouldn’t be enough?”   


Hermione looked at her lap “well… there was a spell, at least I think it was a spell… at the back. I read it aloud last night. And suddenly I could see you today”

To her Surprise the man flicked right to the end and broke out in a wide smile “That sly bugger, well I suppose I should have expected it from him”

Hermione watched, confused at the man’s reaction. “Pardon? Did you…. did you know Salazar?”

Myrddin smiled sweetly, “why yes my dear, he was a close friend of mine. But as you can see, he was a bit of a sneak”

“Then, do you recognise the spell? What it can do?” Hermione perked up and the chance for some answers

“Ah yes, a very simple spell, although one that shouldn’t be able to be cast without some connection to the old religion. One that opens your eyes to what would previously be unseen. But this information makes me believe you can help me young Hermione”

Hermione’s eyes widened “what could I possibly help you with?”

Myrddin smiled brightly “Now young lady I believe you would be perfect to help me, for you see I seem to have been out of the loop for a while and some quite a lot has changed since I was last well… conscious.” Hermione listened curious as to what he would ask of her.   
  
“I just need someone who can…catch me up to what has been happening, specifically with this war that’s coming”

This confused Hermione, how long was this man unconscious exactly. She looked at the stack of books next to her again, she recognised them, they where the missing texts from the library. “It was you” This seemed to have caught him off-guard, “You stole the books from a library”

He chuckled again “it’s a library I merely borrowed the books I fully intend to return them”

Hermione pouted muttering under her breathe “Well…when you borrow books you generally check them out, so they know you’ve taken them”

Myrddin chuckled “rest assured the books will be returned in perfect condition. Now do you think you can help me my dear”

 Hermione thought for a moment about what he was asking, information about the war that’s coming. The war with Voldemort. “You believe us… you believe Harry that…that you-know-who is back” This was the first person outside of the order that seemed to sincerely believe them.

Myrddin looked confused “now I’m going to stop you right there, well the thing is I don’t know who. None of the papers or texts actually give a name, its only He who should not be named, you-know -who and occasionally ‘Dark Lord’. The last one makes me concerned. All I know is he’s evil and needs to be stopped”

Hermione frowned it has definitely been a long time for this man. Anyone who has been in the wizarding world in the last 40 years knew of this man.  “well his name is …V-V-Voldemort, and he came back last summer” she stuttered out

  
“I know he’s back, I can feel it, there is something wrong with the magic of this world. Although these newspapers aren’t useful, the denial present in those in power is never good.” His eyes became distant as if lost in thought. “Well anyway, I hope to help. But first I must gather information.”

Hermione nodded eagerly, a new possible ally. And potentially new information

“Okay, what do you want to know”


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

 

The two ended up talking for a few hours, with Hermione filling in for anything that Myrddin missed over the past few years, answering any questions as much as she could. The man nodded along listening intently frowning occasionally as she told him of the war.  Hermione yawned before looking down at her watch, panicking as she realised just how long they had been talking.

“Oh no” She stood suddenly causing the old man to start “I’ve lost track of time, my friends, they’ll be starting to worry”

Myrddin nodded knowingly as he chuckled at the frazzled girl before him “why yes of course, return to your friends my dear, you have been quite helpful”

  
Hermione smiled sweetly, happy to have been a help “I can always come back tomorrow” She offered shyly

He seemed to think for a moment before nodding “I would greatly appreciate that, I believe I have found out what I can by myself, but you have to promise me something my dear. You will need to promise you will tell no one of my being here, if the wrong people find me then I fear this school may no longer be as safe”

Hermione grinned promising before grabbing her bag and walking out the door heading toward the great hall hoping she wasn’t too late for dinner.

She didn’t have to go far before hearing her name called from down the hall. Turning she saw her two worried friends running her way.

“where have you been, you’ve been missing for ages. We couldn’t find that door you where talking of. If you had gone any longer, we would’ve had to get a teacher” Harry lectured as he ran up beside her.

“I’m sorry, I lost track of time” Hermione blushed at the boy’s concern. Despite asking him herself to come find her, it was still touching to see. Also worrying if the man had not been so kind, her friends would not have been able to find her if things had gone awry. Grabbing the boys arm she started towards the dining room, hoping to distract the two “Come on, let’s go get some food”

 

* * *

 

 

The two of them continued to meet daily for the next week, with Hermione doing most of the talking as she seemingly caught him up to modern day. Sometimes the questions asked made Hermione wonder just how long he had been “out of the loop”.  But regardless of how much she asked, the man hadn’t revealed anymore of who he was. All she could work of was that this man was anciently old.

 She had kept her word, not telling anyone about her encounters although it hadn’t been easy. Hermione had taken to distracting the boys with sweets whenever they started to question her about it before slipping away. But it was no longer as effective.

She returned once more to Myrddin’s room, sighing deeply as she dropped her heavy bag by the door.

“What’s wrong” he asked, pouring her a cup of tea. Genuine interest on his face, despite no knowing each other for long the two had connected, quickly becoming friends.

She came across, sitting down in what she now saw as ‘her’ spot across from him. “Well, it’s my friends. I don’t think I can lie to them anymore, but I made a promise and I intend to keep it”.  


Myrddin looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. “Well then. If they’re your friends they could be trusted…but I’d like to meet them first myself, just to see”.

Hermione perked up at the prospect of being able to finally tell her friends the secret that she had been hiding from them. “Oh, that would be wonderful. Harry and Ron can be trusted.  I mean Harry is the one that defeated you-know-who three times and so he will be able to help too …I think”.

At this Myrddin looked up, “Harry…as in Harry Potter? The one from the papers?”

Hermione nodded

“Well then I think meeting him will be inevitable, so I will definitely need to meet your friends”.

Hermione let out a breath of relief before frowning. “Well I can’t bring them here, can I? Not yet at least, and not without the spell that lets us see you….and the thing is…I’m sorry to say but you stick out a bit. You look like you could even be Professor Dumbledore’s long-lost twin and I'm sorry to say but i doubt Harry's going to just trust someone so strange that he's just met”.

Myrddin smirked, an almost evil glint in his eye “I think I can fix that”.

Hermione could barely believe what she saw next. Myrddin’s body glowed a bright gold as he seemed to get younger right before her eyes. If she had to describe it, it was as if time itself was leaving his body. Before she knew it, sitting before her was a boy no older than she was, with a mess of black hair and ears seemingly too big for his head. She wouldn’t have believed this was even the same person if it weren’t for his sparkling blue eyes and the fact that his now oversized clothes stayed, draped on his now small frame.

“H…How…. that…how?”, Hermione was baffled. To be able to change one’s age without a potion, or spoken spell…. or even a wand was ridiculous. Not to mention completely impossible. Who was this man?

Myrddin winked, with a cheeky glint in his eye, “That’s a secret”.

Hermione blushed. “Well okay. You will stand out less now, but your clothes aren’t exactly…. well…normal?”

Myrddin looked down at himself frowning, as if he had only just noticed what he was wearing. “Well I guess it has been a while since I’ve bought new clothes. Are they really that bad?”

Hermione couldn’t help but chuckle, “Bad? You look like you’ve just stepped out of the middle ages”.

Myrddin continued to frown, “I’m afraid this is the most recent thing I have”.

Hermione thought for a moment before perking up a grin spreading across her face. “I think I can help with that.  Can you wait here? I’ll be right back”

She then ran out, leaving behind a very confused Myrddin.

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione returned 20 minutes later, slightly out of breath with a ball of black fabric bundled in her arms. “These should fit, I…uh…borrowed them from a friend. It’s the school uniform so you should blend right in”.

Hermione handed over the clothes. He didn’t need to know she had taken them from Neville’s chest. It felt wrong, but the boy lost things all the time, so she doubted he would notice the missing uniform at all. They would only need it for a short time and if need be, Hermione could go get Myrddin his own on their next trip to Hogsmeade.

Myrddin looked through the clothes before nodding and looking back at Hermione, blushing slightly “Um…do you mind?”.

Hermione squeaked before turning around, the tips of her ears turning a bright pink. She listened to the bustling of fabric behind her as Myrddin changed his clothes.

“Okay…. How do I look?”

Myrddin span on the spot waiting for Hermione’s reaction. She looked him up and down before nodding. The uniform suited him, she doubted anyone would notice him now.

Myrddin looked down, fiddling with the tie. “Gryffindor huh? bet you Godric never imagined me in this uniform. Placed me more of a Hufflepuff myself”.

Hermione watched as Myrddin struggled with the tie before batting his hands away and tying it herself, glossing over the fact that he seemed to have just mentioned Godric as if they had been old friends. “So, what’s the plan then? Couldn’t we have just gotten them to read that spell like I did?”  
  
Myrddin frowned slightly shaking his head. “I’m afraid that will no longer work. The magic in the journal is gone.” He walked over picking the journal in question, flicking through the pages. “Any sign of the old religion has disappeared, and I’d say your ability to use it was a onetime thing. I doubt Salazar had enough magic in him to have done that on his own, I’m guessing this is also the work of Rowena”, he grew quiet, his eyes growing distant before shaking his head and looking back at Hermione with a smile. “Well anyway, the only way now is for me to drop my façade completely, however that means everyone else will be able to see me too”.

Hermione sighed, sitting back in what had now become her chair. “I wish you would tell me who you really are”.  For some reason she felt more relaxed around the younger version of the man. “You promised me you would answer my questions if answered yours, and so far, all you’ve done is given me more.”  
  
She got a somewhat apologetic smile in return, “I will keep my promise, just give me some time to figure this all-out. There’s a reason I’m awake now, there’s something about this war that’s different, I need to know what it is”.  
  
Hermione sighed picking up her bookbag, “Okay let’s go, There’s a DA meeting tonight. We can go and talk to Harry there”.  
  
Myrddin raised his brows at the girl, “DA?”

 “Dumbledore’s Army. That incompetent teacher refuses to teach us, so Harrys trying to help us by teaching us what he can. That stupid Ministry woman would rather us all be defenceless and weak… she’s even banned ‘unapproved student organisations’ so she can control what we do...” She trailed off, frustration clear on her face “Sorry… that woman always makes me lose my temper, and it goes without saying you can’t tell anyone outside of our group about this”.

  
Myrddin smiled brightly to hide the concern he was feeling, “But who would I tell? I only know you, so my lips are sealed My Lady”  
  
“You’re going to have to just call me by my name from now on if you want to blend in, also, do you have a wand? I haven’t seen you use one?” Hermione spoke as she led the way out of the room and down the hall.  


“Ah…no, never needed one. Found them too constricting to be honest”, A wide grin spread across the boys face, his eyes once more lighting up.  
  
“Well it shouldn’t be too much trouble I guess, as long as you don’t drop your spell until after the meeting… but even then…” Hermione trailed off lost in thought.  It will seem odd if he were to start doing magic without a wand. Turning around she panicked as she realised, he was no longer in sight. It had been no more then a few minutes and she had already lost him.  
  
“Myrddin? Where did you go?”. she looked around franticly. Just how fast was this guy? She ran back down the hall, noticing a door open to one of the lesser used courtyards in the castle, so unused that Hermione hadn’t even known it existed until now. Running over, she quickly entered to find Myrddin standing under a large tree in the centre, his head tilted as he stared at the tree in thought. “Myrddin, what are you doing? I thought you wanted to meet Harry?”

The strange boy looked over and smiled brightly again before reaching as high as he could on the tree, pulling off one of the smaller branches. He turned it over in his hands, pulling of the leaves and extending twigs before running his hand down the length. Hermione had to stop her jaw from dropping as the branch smoothed out, becoming what could only be called a wand.  
  
“Well…I guess that will work…”.

Myrddin walked over to Hermione, playfully spinning his new ‘wand’ in his hand as they exited the courtyard. It was intricate in design. if Hermione didn’t know better, she would have sworn it was professionally made.  
  
“So will that wand actually work?”

 “Nah, looks only. But if I have it out when I use magic, I can make it look like its coming from the wand.”, Myrddin chuckled at the confused look on the young girls’ face.

 

* * *

 

  
It didn’t take the pair long to reach the seventh floor, however to Hermione’s surprise, Myrddin seemed to know exactly where to go, only standing back once they reached the corridor to allow Hermione to open the door.  
  
“The meeting should go for maybe an hour; the others will get curious if they can see you before then. I’ll get Harry to stay back so you can talk. Can you wait that long?” Hermione spoke as the door appeared on the previously blank wall.  
  
“I should be fine, ill find myself a corner and watch”.

Together they entered, Myrddin immediately going to a far corner to sit  
  
“And where have you been?” Ron asked immediately as he noticed Hermione enter.  
  
“None of your business Ron,” She walked over to her usual space as the last of the students arrived. She looked once more to where Myrddin went to sit to find the boy in question lounged on a large bean bag his wand spinning above him in the air. Their eyes met, and he waved enthusiastically in her direction only to have the wand drop on his head. Hermione had to remind herself that no one else could see him as she held in a laugh.

It wasn’t long after that Harry called for the groups attention as he begun the lesson, the students pairing off to practice.  
  
Myrddin watched as the young students trained, he kept a smile on his face as to not worry his new friend, but he was concerned. The knowledge that the world was so close to a war and the fact the Defence teacher seemed so intent on not teaching these children how to defend themselves was concerning, it was in the name of the class for goodness sake.

 Hermione had told him a small amount about the teacher in question, and from what he had learnt the current government was more concerned with this ‘Dumbledore’ trying to take over than the welfare of children said a lot about what the world had become. But for now, he had to see what these youngsters had planned.  If Harry Potter was supposed to save them, he needed to know what type of man he was.

The lesson went by fast and Hermione pulled Harry aside as promised, waiting until the last of the students had left the room.

“What’s this about Hermione? Are you finally going to tell us why you keep disappearing every evening?” Harry questioned, Ron giving her a look of expectation. He too had stayed back, curious as to what the fuss was about.

Hermione bit her lip looking into a seemingly empty corner, “Well, actually…” She froze, lost for words. As she tried to think of what to say, an unfamiliar voice answered for her.  
  
“Well actually I think I would be better to answer that”.  


 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

A tense silence filled the air. Hermione watched the confusion on her friends faces as they were caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the stranger. After a moment, Ron broke the silence.

“Who the bloody hell are you then?”.

The stranger smiled, offering his hand out to the two boys. “Currently going by Myrddin Emerson, it's a pleasure to meet you”.

“Currently?” Harry questioned sceptically.

Myrddin chuckled. “Well yes, there’s a long story behind that one. I’ll explain that later, all in due time…”

“How exactly did you get in here anyway? I’ve never seen you here before” Ron interrupted unconvinced.  He was beginning to get defensive and Hermione feared she may have to intervene.

“I’ve been here the whole time actually. You’re quite the teacher Harry,” a cheeky grin spread across his face.  “Waiting just over there,” he chuckled in amusement, pointing toward the beanbag that sat alone in the corner. The boys stared in awe, lost for words. Just where exactly did he get a bean bag from?

“‘Mione and I thought it would be the best time to catch you, so we could talk about more pressing matters in private”.

Hermione blushed, as the boys attention turned to her.

“He…. He wants to help. With V-Voldemort” she stuttered. 

At this, the pair’s eyebrows rose astonishment, with Harry now looking at the newcomer more sceptically. “Explain?”

Myrddin smiled cryptically, “That could take an entire lifetime explain. Straight to the point however...” his playful demeanour quickly changed, adopting a much more serious tone in his voice, 

“..dark times are approaching and you need all the help you can get, which is where I come in. I have a bit of a track record for defeating dark lords, and I, like you, seek answers.  All I ask in return is for you to get me up to speed with what's going on”.

 

* * *

 

The four ended up talking for hours, with Harry explaining in detail all the events that had transpired in their years at Hogwarts. Ron constantly interrupted with comments, always exaggerating what had really taken place, which was quickly corrected by Hermione. Myrddin couldn't help but show admiration, commending the three for their courage and bravery despite such overwhelming odds. 

“So this Order of the Phoenix, how does one…join?” 

Harry's face scrunched up as he thought.  How did you become a member? Maybe talk to Dumbledore? Or perhaps Moody… he seemed like someone in charge. “I…actually don’t know. But I do know that they won’t let you join. They wont even let us become a part due to the fact we’re too young”.

As Harry spoke his voice had filled more and more frustration. Myrddin tilted his head intrigued. He could understand the need for protecting the young ones, but it was Harry's destiny to defeat Voldemort. He needs as much insight into the war as he can get, and he doubted someone who called themselves ‘the dark lord’ was going to wait for the boy to be ‘old enough’.

“…Earth to Myrddin”

Myrddin jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning quickly he saw Hermione’s concerned face. “Sorry, got a bit lost in thought” he chuckled nervously.  “Well, it seems we may need to figure some things out. Might be a good idea to meet up later. I'm going to do some poking around, figure out what exactly connects you to Voldemort. I assume there’s a prophecy somewhere… but for now it has gotten quite late. I'd hate to be the reason you lot get a detention. How about we all meet in the here tomorrow at the same time? Unless of course you guys are busy?”

Ron and Hermione nodded in affirmation. Harry sighed dejectedly, "I have a detention with Umbridge, but I should be able to get here after”

Nodding with a smile, Myrddin spoke, “Do you think you guys can get back to your rooms without being caught? You may just make it there before curfew, but you’ll be cutting it close”

The trio looked at each other sheepishly “We’ll be fine. We have our ways to stay hidden.” 

The students left quickly, Myrddin watching curiously,  noticing a strange piece of parchment in their hands. He didn’t dwell on the image too long as he had somewhere to go. He needed to know the full prophecy if he were to help. ‘ _ No doing this half-arsed’ _ . Luckily, he knew just the place to look, the Department of Mysteries. He knew it had a whole room dedicated to just this. 

With a whirl of wind he was gone, being him definitely had its perks.

…

Myrddin appeared behind a bookcase, another whirl of wind rustling the papers on a nearby desk. He quickly ducked down and looked around to see if there were any workers nearby. It seemed he had gotten lucky, there was no one in sight to have caught his not so subtle entry.

With a quick shine of his eyes, he cast a simple glamour so he would go unnoticed unless he drew attention to himself. This was the tricky bit, because no matter how old he got he always managed to trip on everything.  Looking down he cursed as he realised he still wore the Hogwarts robes. If his clumsiness did decide to make an appearance, it would be difficult to explain why a Hogwarts student was so far from the school so late at night. 

Quietly he walked out of the room, it seemed he had landed himself in his desired location. He was now near the entrance to the Department of Mysteries. As stealthily as he could, he continued down the surprisingly clear hallways until he reached the large black door that marked the entrance. Beside the door there sat a red headed man, well there sat a red haired man under an invisibility cloak.’  _ A guard perhaps?’ _

With another flash of his eyes, the lone guard fell into a light doze allowing Myrddin to sneak through the door undetected. Once inside, he quickly made his way to the Hall of Prophecies. His magic urged him forwards, there was obviously something there he needed to see. Not only will knowing the prophecy around Harry’s destiny aid in the inevitable war  ‘ _ because of course there's a prophecy, there's always a bloody prophecy. At least this time it won't be told to him cryptically by some overgrown lizard _ ’ but there's something else there that was putting him on edge.

Once he reached the hall, he allowed his magic to seep out, filling up the room and allowing him to ‘see’ his surroundings. This was a trick he wished he learnt earlier. It allowed him to detect even beyond what his eyes could see. Feeling around for what drew him there, his immense power quickly brought his attention to the prophecy about Harry. Not wanting to waste time, he quickly made his way to its location. He spied the prophecy he sought high up on the shelves, the glass orb sitting in its ornate holder.  Retracting his magic back in he focused and made an exact copy of the orb. With a bit more effort he also managed to get a copy of the prophecy inside. He didn't want to draw attention by having a significant prophesy go missing, although looking around he doubted it would be noticed very quickly.

Gently placing his new belonging safely in his pocket, he once again let his magic loose. By focusing he was able to feel the pull that grasped his attention earlier. He followed carefully, walking slowly as to not lose track as is took many twists and turns through the aisles. 

He travelled for what seemed like ages before he reached the very back of the hall. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, obviously no one had been this deep in a long time. Cautiously he approached, with an orb at the very back of the shelf catching his attention. This was definitely what had his magic had reacted to. Gentle whispers could be heard resonating within, focusing he managed to make out one word. _ ‘Emrys’ _

Taking a deep breath, he readied himself to make another copy the same as before, when he heard a loud shout and crashing back towards the entrance. Hastily he sent out his magic again in the direction of the noise. It was the man whom had sat guard and...a large snake? Sensing the life-force diminishing within the man, he didn’t hesitate to grab the orb from the shelf, placing it with the other as he raced towards the commotion.

* * *

 

The three students used the marauders map to get back to their dorm, only having to hide twice in order to avoid teachers on patrol. Once they reached the common room, after a quick look to see if it was clear, they all sat before the fireplace, eager to discuss their new possible ally.

Having seen his magic first hand, Hermione was adamant that he would be a useful ally. Harry was leaning towards trusting him but Ron however believed the boy in question was shifty. 

“Never seen the guy before, you saw those where Gryffindor robes. Where’d he get them from? Bet he stole them.” Ron spoke harshly as he flopped down on the couch, a scowl donning his face.

Hermione blushed. “Actually...I gave them to him” she spoke softly, barely audible over the crackling fire. “I uh...borrowed them from Neville.”

The two stared at her shocked, their jaws to the floor “Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?” they asked in union. 

“Well, he needed a way to blend in so… I thought...Neville won't notice” she rambled off, eyes to the floor. 

“But that's not the point. He can help us, i know he can” determination filled her voice. “I've seen first hand what he can do, we need him on our side.”

“Alright. We will talk to him again tomorrow, but this time he will need to give us more information about himself. Even though we talked for ages the bloke never said much about his past.”  Ron countered

“We need to know what kind of guy he is. I mean what did he mean currently going by Myrddin? He can't expect us to trust him if he won't even tell us his real name,” Harry added “but lets deal with that tomorrow.”

The three bid each other goodnight before heading to bed, unprepared for what was to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry turned restlessly in his sleep, a vision once more seizing his mind. His body felt smooth, powerful and flexible. He glided between shining metal bars, across dark, cold stone... flat against the floor, sliding along on his belly... It was dark, yet he could see objects around him shimmering in strange, vibrant colours... He was turning his head... At first glance the corridor was empty... no... a man was sitting on the floor ahead with his chin drooping on to his chest. His outline gleaming in the dark.... 

 

He felt strangely exhilarated as his body moved without his permission. Before he knew it, he was striking forward, sinking his teeth into the man whom he now recognised as Arthur Weasley. 

 

Harry's panic rose in horror as he watched the blood pouring out of his friends father, his mind trying to resist, to stop, to help but there was nothing he could do to stop the attack. As if answering his call the mysterious door beside them, the one that had been plaguing his dreams for weeks, flung open and he found his snake body being thrown effortlessly across the room. His last sight was of a boy in Hogwarts robes running towards Mr Weasley hand stretched out. The strangest thing is Harry could have sworn he saw the boys eyes glowing gold

 

Harry woke with a scream, covered in sweat he quickly lent over the side of the bed, vomiting onto the floor. Ron was quickly by his side asking if he was okay. His head was still fuzzy from the nightmare… no… vision. That person… why was he… could he be…

 

His train of thought was disrupted as the door to the dorm flew open, and in came a concerned McGonagall followed by a nervous Neville. 

 

“Mr Potter..” She started to speak but Harry interrupted before she had time to finish

 

“Arthur….Arthur' Weasley’s  in danger we have to help...” Harry stuttered.

 

Mcgonagall froze before nodding “Accompany me to the headmasters office Mr Potter. You too Mr Weasley”

 

Before he knew it, Harry was standing in the Headmasters office. The Weasley children were gathered to the side, worried expressions on their faces as they listened to what Harry had seen. Dumbledore stood behind his desk still refusing to look at him, not even a glance his way. 

 

“And the snake attacked him...” Harry trailed off.

 

“Is that when you awoke?”  The headmaster inquired.

 

Harry hesitated. Should he mention seeing Myrddin there? They weren't telling him anything regarding the order so why should he? From what he saw the boy was trying to help, and even then he had only caught a glimpse…he really couldn't be certain that it was Myriddin...

 

“Yes Professor… that's when i woke up” his voice sounded strained as he lied. He wondered if the professors could tell.

 

The Headmaster nodded before speaking to the paintings on the wall; ordering one to inform the order and the other to go to the ministry and raise the alarm. Harry just watched on, wondering if he had made the right choice. The occupants of the paintings soon returned and reported the completion of their assigned tasks. The one that had gone to the ministry had discovered the alarm had already been raised. Shortly after arriving, the injured Mr Weasley was carried past his frame, and from what he had overheard the man was in bad shape but they believed his life was in no way in danger.

 

It wasn't long before his friends were all sent home to be with their mother as they worried over their wounded father. This left Harry alone with the headmaster, who declared that Harry was to begin learning Occlumency from Professor Snape. Frustrated and tired he was sent back to his dorm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry woke the next morning, not at all feeling rested. He needed answers and was tired of being left in the dark. Tired as he was he quickly moved downstairs to wait for Hermione. He sat before the fire, finding himself getting lost in the flames, thinking about all the things he had learnt the past few days. Before he knew it Hermione was tapping on his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

 

He quickly filled the young witch in on what had happened the previous night, including the whereabouts of their missing red-headed friend. He retold what had taken place in his nightmare, however this time he didn't leave out the odd sighting of her companion. “I could swear it was Myrddin i saw.”

 

The blood left Hermione's face as she listened to the tale, “Do you think he...”

 

The implication was better left unsaid. The idea that their new ally possibly worked with the enemy was the worse case scenario, but Harry shook his head. Based on what the painting had said, he was certain that Myrddin had helped Mr Weasley. Judging by the state he had seen the man in his injuries would leave him fighting for his life. In no way would they lead to anyone being confident in his survival. 

 

“I need to talk to him again. We need to know why he was there.”

 

After bringing Hermione up to speed they were forced to spend the day as normal, lest they alerted Professor Umbridge that something was wrong. Both the students were anxiously waiting for the evening, which they had previously arranged their meeting with Myriddin.

 

Aside from the few curious glances of concerned classmates and the watchful eye of Umbridge, the day had passed by uneventfully. Soon the pair found themselves standing in the hallway on the seventh floor. They were unsure of what command would summon the door, but before they could try their ideas, the door to the room of requirement formed and the Head of the young Myriddin popped out grinning and waving the two inside.

 

‘Where's your friend, Ron wasn't it ?” Myrddin asked, looking towards the door in confusion. He was certain the trio would arrive together. 

 

“Actually, his father was attacked last night and well, naturally he had to go home because of it’ Hermione responded, concern filling her voice.

 

“What happened?” Myriddin asked worryingly. 

 

“He was attacked by a snake, But you’d know wouldn't you?...being there and all” anger filled the boys voice as he spoke, but deep down all he felt was sadness. He was worried about his friend, as well as being upset that so many people had decided to leave him in the dark.

 

Myrddin’s face however showed many emotions as he slowly began to understand. First confusion, then realisation, followed by worry. “That was Ron's Father?! Is he okay? I tried to raise the alarm as soon as I could, and I did my best to stop the bleeding and heal his injuries…” Myrddin paused “...wait...how did you know I was there? I left just before the medics arrived. I know for a fact no one saw me”.

 

This time Harry was the one thrown for a loop. He was so used to people lying to him, hiding the truth to protect him. He wasn't used to people being outright honest with him. Seeking aide, he looked at Hermione. He hoped she would provide some hint as to what to do, whether or not he should trust him. Harry's query was met with a nod and a small smile, obviously Hermione believed this person was trustworthy enough. Once more, Harry found himself retelling the tale of his vision, including what had taken place inside the Headmasters office, even mentioning the fact the headmaster insisted the boy learned occlumency.

 

Myrddin for his part nodded along. “I thank you for keeping my presence secret.” He began pacing, face deep in thought. Harry and Hermione took the opportunity to look around at the room. The walls were lined with books, all seemingly from different times in history. Parchment lay strewn on the tables and weird items they couldn’t quite identify sat in the corner. This room seemed more homely than any of the other forms they had seen. 

 

Their attention was drawn back to Myriddin when he stopped pacing and let out a loud sigh. 

 

“The time is near. We will soon find ourselves in the midst of war, and there are no benefits in secrets between allies... I would know...” sadness crossed his face “It's time to be completely honest with you and i ask you do the same for me.” He then held out his hand, a strange orb appeared in his grasp. “I think it's time you know who i really am but know this, what i am about to tell you will bring new danger. If you aren't prepared, I suggest you leave now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, So this is my first fic, so be kind but please review :)


End file.
